


I'm gonna be your forever

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I don't know who I've become, Song fic, also the song is a country song, and im only slightly sorry, enjoy, good dialogue and character interaction? I'm trying to meet her, its all over the place, so apologies for mistakes, wrote this one really quickly while tired as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: I have no way to describe this other than quick moments and things based on LANCO's "greatest love story"





	I'm gonna be your forever

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to apologize. I hope Y'all enjoy and don't call me out for bad dialogue, I'm but a coward in my own skin. Enjoy!

_ They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good _

_ You were the perfect all American girl wouldn't touch me even if you could _

Emma never thought of herself as a troublemaker but you wouldn't know it based on the amount of fights she was involved in over the years. Alyssa on the other hand was a god christian girl, an honor roll cheerleader. She was quite literally "The perfect all American girl" and Emma was far from it. 

Emma had always liked Alyssa in one way or another. The brunette was intriguing and Emma knew she could never have her, and as it goes, that only made the blonde want her more. 

Alyssa never thought bad about Emma but she knew what people said and she couldn't get involved with that. She wanted to be her friend but she couldn't even get close to the girl. 

_ But you were sneaking out your window every night riding shotgun in my car _

_ We go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far _

_ Just a little too far _

Alyssa decided at some point that the intrigue of Emma was too much to bear. And as it turned out, Emma had decided the same. They're relationship had started out so sweet and awkward and they loved that but soon it became bolder and more comfortable and they loved that more. After just half a year of dating they had gotten a technique down. Alyssa knew how to sneak out without her mother hearing and Emma knew exactly where to park so no one would see and it wasn't too far of a walk for Alyssa. 

They knew they shouldn't do half of the things they did but who could blame them if things got a little carried away on a river bank? And who could blame them if it was one of their favorite memories.

Emma had parked in her usual place, far enough away so Alyssa's neighbors wouldn't get suspicious but close enough so Alyssa didn't have to walk far. When Alyssa arrived Emma was leaning against her pick-up, ready to open the door for her girlfriend. Though she couldn't even greet the brunette let alone open the door before she was pulled into a kiss by said brunette. They were both getting more comfortable with one another which meant their kisses were getting bolder and longer. Not that either of them minded.

Emma's hands had just found purchase on Alyssa's waist when she pulled away causing the blonde to make a quiet whine which Alyssa tried her best to ignore. She hadn't gone far by any means, she was still very close to Emma which she'd learned turned the other girl in to a slight mess. 

"Where to tonight?" She whispered just loud enough so Emma could hear her. Alyssa watched as her girlfriends eyes regained focus.

"Oh, uh," She mumbled, clearly trying to remember her thought process before Alyssa showed up, "I found this spot that I thought you might like." Emma finally detached herself from her girlfriend to open the door like she'd originally planned. 

"Can I know where it is or is it a secret?" Alyssa asked while getting in to the truck. Emma waited until she was behind the wheel before answering, "Secret."

They spoke as they rode and Alyssa tried to guess where they were going but Emma never answered. When they finally arrived at their destination Alyssa was glad Emma hadn't told her. They found themselves on the shore of the river that ran threw Edgewater. Where they happened to be was the foundation of an old bridge that was covered in graffiti and Emma had already set up a blanket for them to sit on. It wasn't much and they both knew that but Alyssa still loved all of it. 

"I thought we could stargaze," Emma spoke so softly that Alyssa thought she might melt right there and then. Alyssa wasted no time grabbing Emma's hand and leading her to the blanket so they could do just that. They were there for so long that they didn't know when stargazing turned to kissing and kissing turned to more but neither of them minded. They stayed there, just soaking up each others company until the sun started to light up the sky. Alyssa may have been tired and Emma may have gotten in trouble but they both knew they wouldn't change that night for anything. 

_ 'Cause I was gonna be your forever _

_ You were gonna be my wife _

_ We didn't know any better _

_ Didn't have a clue about life _

_ But I was what you wanted you were what I needed _

_ And we could meet in between _

_ We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen _

Emma and Alyssa ended up talking about the future more than was probably necessary. They'd end up talking about everything from what would happen in the next month to what would happen in the next decade. Of course they weren't naive enough to think they'd be together forever, that they'd get married or have kids and a dog but that didn't mean they couldn't talk, hope and wish for it. 

Emma Nolan slowly became more and more sure that Alyssa was going to be her wife without even thinking about it. And Alyssa Greene knew that Emma was going to be her forever, no matter what that entailed. They didn't mean to get so attached to those ideals and plans but they did, they may not have understood life but they understood each other. They were going to be Edgewaters greatest love story even if the town didn't know about them.

_ So you went off to college and I got a job I was working that 9 to 5 _

_ Dreaming of the days when you were in my arms I've never felt so alive _

_ I spent my days working, spent my nights drinking, howling at the moon _

_ Screaming for the days when you were coming back, no couldn't come too soon _

_ Couldn't come to soon _

Soon enough they were graduating and everyone knew about them and they couldn't help but soak it up for as long as they could. But they knew what was coming at the end of the summer. Alyssa was going to college and Emma wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just a matter of procrastination, decisions and responsibility. So that's how they ended up, Alyssa Greene going to school to find better and Emma Nolan staying in Edgewater to help her grandmother around the farm. 

They made long distance work for as long as they could but schedules stopped lining up and the distance caught up to them. They broke up and Emma became a regular at the towns only bar. She'd never get drunk, hell, she couldn't even drink, but it was nice to have something to look forward to after a long day at the farm. Sometimes she'd talk to the bartender about how much she missed her first love but most of the time she'd just channel it into songs and work. 

Alyssa, on the other hand, tried to move on. She met someone at the library a while after her break up and it wasn't long before they were together. And she honestly thought she might've fallen in love again but she found out in the end that everything came back to Emma. Needless to say, they didn't work out. And Alyssa Greene had a hard time "Finding Better".

_ So you came back after a long four years _

_ Your college girlfriend didn't work out _

_ So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now _

_ Sure we changed but way deep down you had the same old feelings for me _

Alyssa was twenty-two and a graduate, she could've gone back for a better degree or moved somewhere else or traveled but she found herself drawn back to Edgewater, Indiana.

Emma was twenty-two and stuck in the same routine she'd been in since she was seventeen, and she wished she could just get out of it. 

Emma Nolan was headed to the same place she'd gone every night for four years when she saw her. Alyssa Greene. Her first love, her first kiss, her first everything and she was still as beautiful as the last time she'd seen her. Her hair was a little shorter and her face was a little softer and Emma fell all over again. 

Alyssa Greene didn't completely mean to see Emma Nolan but she was hoping. What she didn't expect was to see that same old pick up truck pulling up beside her. And she absolutely did not expect to have Emma Nolan invite her out for a drink. Her hair was messier and a lot shorter and her eyes were tired and Alyssa felt a tidal wave of emotions hit her and she accepted the offer. 

They didn't stop talking from that moment to when Emma dropped Alyssa off at her house and Alyssa kissed her without thinking. In those hours and in that kiss it became obvious that nothing had changed other than a better understanding of life. And Emma did the craziest thing she'd ever done. She bought a ring. 

_ I went to the store and I bought you a ring and I got down on one knee _

_ Down on one knee _

_ And I said _

_ I wanna be your forever _

_ So baby will you be my wife _

_ Now that we know a little better _

_ We could have a real nice life _

_ 'Cause I'm what you wanted and your what I need _

_ So let's meet in between _

Emma got down on one knee only a week later and nothing had ever felt that right. The only thing she forgot was a speech so she spoke from whatever remained of her sixteen year old heart. 

"I was supposed to be your forever and you were gonna be my wife. It's been a while and we were kids but nothing ever felt more right than being with you. I still wanna be your forever and I hope you'll be my wife?" She didn't feel quite as nervous as she'd thought she would be but it didn't stop her speech from being cheesy, short and honestly kinda bad. But even through it all, Alyssa said yes. 

Emma Nolan was Alyssa Greene's forever. 

Alyssa Greene became Emma Nolan's wife.

And they were Edgewater's greatest love story.

_ We're gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen _

_ We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen _

_ So baby say yes to me _

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably all folks!


End file.
